


Holding It In

by SKitchune



Series: DenAme/AmeDen Late RP Week Challenge and Christmas Specials!! [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT INTO PISS, Dom!Top!Denmark, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, In the end, M/M, Muscled!Hunk-talia, Omorashi, PLEASE THIS IS SO KINKY, Piss kink, REALLY KINKY SMUT, Sub!Bottom!Bound!America, There's fluff tho, but this prompt suited it in my kinky mind, just really dirty, personally not into it, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKitchune/pseuds/SKitchune
Summary: Part 5 of 8! Water! Seriously kinky! Alfred's bound and wet and Matthias tortures his full bladder in numerous ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time in ao3 but I'm quite old in the fandom!! Hope to start posting works here quite often!!
> 
> This is a very late birthday and Christmas present to one of my friends! Sorry it took so long, college happened.
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Comment. Suggest. Follow.

_"Please...No more..."_ Alfred's voice is hoarse from moaning. He's blind-folded with his muscular arms bound behind him and thick thighs spread and kept apart by black silk rope tethered to the best posts. 

He was wearing a loose grey Greco tank top, arm holes so big that his nipples pinched with clamps and tight black Lycra pants with a tear right in the middle to show the two large vibrating dildos shoved up his ass. And right above the tear was the prefect and large outline of his hard cock, glistening wet and throbbing—not only from pre but from another kind of bodily fluid.

"Aww, but I think you're really enjoying this." Matthias coos from his seat, wearing a tight red shirt and grey shorts. He's been nursing his hard-on for an hour or so with long, patient strokes, watching Alfred try and hump and thrust helplessly in the air completely drenched in sweat in their special room.

"But...I...I need to _g-go...please._ " Alfred tries to close his legs together but he's helplessly wanting fuck himself with the dildos, squeezing in them because that's the only relief he could get. 

"Shouldn't have drank all that water then before begging me to tie ya up." Matthias clucks, corrects, taunts. Correction, he's been periodically making him drink lemonade as well while he had some fun with him. "Ya know what _I think,_ Jones?" 

Alfred shivers. He always shivers when he calls him Jones during stuff like this. He shakes his head, feigns innocence, but his cheeks glow a new blush of embarrassment. 

"I think you want to piss yourself all sweaty and tied up like a fucking turkey dinner. Don't you?" 

The bound man doesn't say a word just moans and sobs. He knew he could use the safe word. It was just one word away from freedom but some fucking part of him...some little part of him just wanted to piss himself, feel the stream of hot fluid down his thighs, his abs, his chest, all over himself. He wants Matthias to reprimand him, to spank him for peeing before fucking him and pissing all over him. Make him feel like a dirty and cheap whore. 

"...yeah... _yes!!_ " He admits. There was no point. He wanted to empty his bladder. He was drooling in thin streams. " _Please,_ please just let me piss on myself!! I want to!! Please, babe. I-I'll do anything, just-"

"Then shut up and wait for me to say so." 

Alfred shuddered and clenched his stomach, muscles rippling. Matthias should really talk like that more—like he was always in-charge, always a little pissed and ready to smack his ass for being a bad boy. Yes, he was being a bad boy. Don't stop with just words. Let him have it.

He feels all too familiar hands rub his thighs. They feel bigger, tinglier, as they grope closer and closer to his pent-up cock. Al continues to beg, whimper, and whine as a finger teases the edges of his hole. Palms press and spreads his ass, causing Alfred to writhe, sobbing and shaking as he feels a tongue swipe and circle his taint.

Matthias moans himself, trying to ease the tension on his prick with a hand inside his shorts. He uses a thumb to spread the hole just a little bit more to snake in the tip of his tongue. Alfred seems to really like that as he completely folds in half and moans deliriously, wanting so badly to take hold of his lover's hair and get tongue-fucked as two vibrators at different settings and of different sizes turn his insides to mush.

He crashes back with a loud thud when an index finger slips in without any problem. It wiggles and he trashes. "Ma-Matthias. Babe, please!" He sniffles, nose runny and cheeks wet from tears. 

The older man smirks and removes his finger, wet from saliva and some other things. He removes his shorts and kicks off his sneakers, crawling on top of Alfred and setting his large, uncut cock on top of his submissive, sadistic boyfriend's vibrator-stuffed hole.

"Oh fuck..." Matthias loses a moan as he rubs his long hard prick on the red and pink bases of the toys Alfred was most likely enjoying. "Could probably add another cock. Real thick and hard, premium quality, don'cha think?" 

He chuckles, smacking that hot ass with a heavy hand but Alfred remains quiet. The Dane falters and clears his throat. "Color." 

It's partly phrased as a question.

" _Y-yellow-green...?_ " Even Alfred's unsure of what to say. Immediately, Matthias hovers over him and nurses him in his strong arms, kissing and stroking away the tears beneath the silky eye mask.

"I-I really want to...but I think, I can't right now...bladders t-too full...we-we have dinner tonight and..." Alfred was shaking like the room had dropped ten degrees but he was smiling and trying his best to calm himself down.

"I understand, hush now." Matthias rubs his thumb over the man's dimpled cheeks as he giggles tiredly. "Want me to stop?" 

"No. B-but if you wanna fuck...c-can you take out a dildo?" His lip quivers in his smile and his teeth chatters just a little, still trying to hold himself in while constantly being bombarded by the pleasant buzz of toys.

"Just one? The smaller?" Matthias moves back to his first position, knees digging the mattress and between Al's legs. He waits for his lover's nod and pulls out the red one as gently as he could. His cock twitches when Alfred whines softly to the pillows before sighing in a mixture of relief and regret. Alfred was really a kinky fuck. Well, they both were.

"Green?" Matthias presses the vibrator's switch on the remote and sets it aside gently. Alfred's back to restless moaning and nods.

"Still need to pee?" Matthias coos, cupping his lover's big friend through compression pants. The other man couldn't help buck his hardness against the hand. He was feeling the intense need to cum and piss and he couldn't stop his body from choosing between them.

"Well, I kinda need to take a leak as well. Been drinking just as much as ya did, maybe even more. I'd get so thirsty watching you moan and twist like a fucking whore. Would ya want that? Getting pissed on by my fucking fat cock?" Matthias rubs the head of his cock against Al's hairy taint.

Alfred tenses, trying to rub himself against that fat prick that mind him lose his fucking composure. "Y-yes! Baby, please! D-do what you want!!" His voice is hoarse again. 

"Then I'm gonna fuck ya first and ya can't cum till I say so." Matthias doesn't even need to finger the man loose again. He simply presses his cock in, paced and controlled, as Alfred tosses his head back and his toes curl in his shoes. Half-way through, Mat simply pushes himself all the way to the hilt in one thrust. 

They both groan with Al panting and babbling. Matthias curses and turns down the vibrator to a low. He had great control over himself but with his bladder just a tad full, he needed to be careful. His instinct was to grab his lover's hips in a tight grip and lowered himself until their foreheads met, huffing out hot puffs of air at each other.

Matthias drank up Alfred's moans in a heated kiss as he started a gentle rhythm. The bound man's toes flex as his low moans turned to high keens. The Dane started thrusting faster and faster until he pulled away to concentrate on pounding the man hard into the mattress.

He turned the vibrator up and it sent a huge jolt to both of them, faltering their rhythm and causing Alfred to arch off the bed. Matthias collected himself and thrusted harder, punctuating each stroke with as much strength as his pelvis could make. Alfred rocked back and forth like his solid frame was nothing, choking on his tears and drool. For long, grueling minutes, the only sound was slick skin slapping and loud, pleasures moans.

Alfred looked like he'd been dunked into a lake prior to their fucking. The slickness of his skin and the pleasurably tortured expression he wore was certainly making the knot above his groin starting to grow more than the vibrator sandwiched beneath his dick.

When Alfred sniffles and bites back a really loud whine, Matthias gives in and buries himself as deep as he could. Slumping over Alfred, he nests his face on the crook of his lover's neck and moans loudly as he cums, leg twitching as each spurt paints the deep, hot interior.

Alfred gasps, letting out the high-pitched sounds he was trying so hard to keep at bay. He feels hot tears rolling down his neck and he was half-aware that it wasn't him. He grunts, patiently letting his lover collect himself from the intense ordeal, even when his pent-up cock was tightly sandwiched between them.

"Cum." His lover says so shakily and his eyes pinch shut as he releases a massive load in the confines of his tight pants. His stomach clenches and he writhes as he wets himself in sticky, thick semen. His eyes roll back as the last of his load shoots, feeling his mess slide over his well-fucked taint.

But that relief was respite and short. Suddenly, his dick started to tingle again. His gut twists and his bladder threatens to empty with a stray shot of piss. It feels so good that for a moment, Alfred closes his eyes and lets another stream out until he snaps back and tries his best to control himself. He shifts beneath his heavy lover at a loss for words as he struggled to tell Matthias to move.

"Mat-babe! **God! No! Nononononono! Fuck.** Oh god _...I...I...oh yes..._ oh... ** _g-gaaa..._** "

He loses the battle with himself. Mouth hanging open, he empties his bladder onto himself. The unmistakable sound of piss reaches their ears as Alfred moans loudly with relief. The dark stain reaches his thighs and the hot liquid cascades down his exposed ass and bathes his lover's crotch with it. 

Matthias moans, slowly fucking the man as the bottom of his shirt gets wet as well. The pool started to build further, spreading to their stomachs and ultimately their chests. 

Alfred shudders as he feels his over-sensitize hole still being abused as he pisses with his half-hard cock. When he stops, the reek of urine overpowers sweat and musk. The bed is mostly soaked and Matthias had removed his soiled shirt and tossed it somewhere in the floor.

Alfred's smile is dazed and eyes glassy and unclear, looking stupid and primal. Matthias lets him live the moment before capturing his chin with his fingers and glaring at him with dangerous eyes and a sharp smirk.

"I said cum, not piss, fat slut." He comments, while pulling on one of his nipple clamps. Alfred spits out his apologies in one quick gasp. "Yer gonna get it." 

Matthias pulls out and strokes his half-hard member. Al bites his lip as his ass closes on the vibrating dildo. Damn, it's still going strong and was going way deeper than it had before. The man continues to move until his large, swinging dick was merely inches away from his tired boyfriend.

With a loud moan, the Dane releases his own piss on Alfred, he gasps and moans, actually having the strength to beg for more as he gets marked heavily. 

His face gets marked from a powerful stream of hot piss that washes down his neck and chest and even wets his hair as he lays his head down in a puddle of piss. Matthias slaps his dick all over his face as the stream continues, rubbing it all over his cheeks as his lover drowns in his filth. 

"Matthias... _more_...Oh god..." Alfred whimpers and moans weakly as he licks the underside of Mat's pulsating cock. 

The Dane shudders as his bladder empties, thrusting his fat cock into his lover's mouth when just the smallest bit is left. Alfred greedily sucks, still with his beautiful eyes covered in black, blindly following his urge to be dominated by his lover's fat cock.

\---------------------------------------

Alfred's comfortable on the couch with one leg stretched out the length of the sofa while the other stays put on the ground. He's in his snug JLA sweatshirt, joggers, and thick black socks as he munches on his buttery popcorn and watches an old B-rated movie.

Matthias enters with just his shorts on and a towel hanging off his shoulder. He picks up Al's leg, takes his seat beside him and puts the leg across his lap. He pushes his damp hair off his left eye and also grabs a handful of popcorn.

"Do we still have t'go to dinner?" He asks, a little more tired than he thought he was.

"We're the ones who invited them. Would be shitty of us to cancel."

Matthias sighs, "right..." he gives up and pillows his face on Al's chest and hugs him like a body pillow.

"Wake me up, will ya?" He says softly as his eyes close.

"Sure thing, honey." Alfred smiles as he pats his lover's soft hair.

**Author's Note:**

> -Okay, so this is Al's very kinky side. He doesn't get the kinky flu often but when he does, he's really intense  
> -So, it's becoming really obvious that they're both versatile  
> -Sorry again for the kink.


End file.
